Rite Of Passage
by Tryynity
Summary: Khai is Bosmer Wood Elf.A not-yet Dragonborn.He's sent to Diabella's Temple in Markarth for his rite of passage from youth to manhood.He is of age, so dont sweat the many sex scenes. SMUT AHEAD!


WARNINGS:

**RATING: MA - NSFW**

**SEX**: Yes - graphic male/female.

**LANGUAGE**: No

**VIOLENCE**: Whipping/Caning

**SUPERNATURAL/FANTASY THEMES**: Yes

**LORE FRIENDLY**: No - creative license has been used extensively throughout.

**Author's Note:** _ This story occurs outside of the storyline of Elder Scrolls V - Khai and the ritual is completely made up. I have borrowed Dibella and her priestesses in Markarth._

* * *

Dibella's Commandment

_"Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love._

_Treasure the gifts of friendship._

_Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love."_

**A Not Yet Dragonborn's Rite of Passage**

**Preparation**

Khai swallowed nervously as he turned and quietly closed the large iron door behind him, a mixture of excitement and dread pulsed throughout his body. The ominous stone interior dwarfed his lean wood elf stature, heightening his sense of vulnerability. His heart pounded loudly against his ribs, he was certain everyone throughout the vast cavernous structure could hear its thudding. Desperately he tried to calm his nerves by studying closely the ornate_ Dwemer_ architecture that surrounded him. A noise in his near vicinity ripped away his focus and drew it sharply toward the inside of the temple from where it came. He took a deep breath - it was time.

A young priestess wearing a dark-amber coloured robe sauntered towards him. Large brown eyes peeked out at him from beneath the amber-gold hood that covered her head. "You must be Khai," she almost purred. Her voice was soft and alluring, her attire, manner, and voice made Khai think immediately of dripping spiced honey.

Khai puffed out his chest slightly, threw back his shoulders, and nodded firmly trying hard to exhibit an air of confidence and control. The priestess smiled back at him as she introduced herself, not fooled for one moment by his false bravado.

"My name is Senna, welcome to the Temple of Diabella. You are the first _Bosmer_ we have had come to us for an occasion such as this. Come in, relax, you seem so tense. It is understandable I suppose, but do not worry for it is my job to prepare you. I am confident that soon you will be feeling _much_ better in a very short time. Follow me."

Khai followed Senna cautiously, eyes darting nervously from crack to crevice, floor to ceiling, all the way down the long cold passageway that opened into a large candle lit hall with a strangely shaped marble hollow structure that stood right in the centre. Various statues and items decorated the tall grey stonewalls of the room. Many looked like offerings brought to the temple's Goddess of sensual love and beauty, Dibella.

"Let's get a better look at you now. Remove your… _clothing_ please. If you wish to hold on to those… _rags_, I will keep them for you and return them when you leave. I suggest burning them and acquiring some new ones to celebrate this occasion, but that is just me, it is up to you of course, just let me know, I'm sure I can find something lying around."

Unsure if the priestess meant _everything_, Khai removed his clothing as instructed until he stood only in his ragged loin cloth, wishing desperately he had put a little more thought into dressing."

"Oh, you're shy, how cute. Let me assure you that you are not the first, nor will you be the last naked man I have had in my presence. Go on, off with the rest."

Khai hooked his thumbs obstinately into the band of his smalls, pushing them down defiantly, then shucking them from his ankles and stood proudly before her as naked as the day he was born.

_Shy, I am not shy_; his thoughts raced angrily. He had been naked lots of time in the presence of females, just not human ones before, but he did not feel like explaining this to her, mildly annoyed now by her manner toward him.

"Hmm, you are lovely, so young, and virile." Senna nodded appreciatively. "Let's get you clean, hmm. We cannot have you presenting yourself to the Goddess in that condition, can we? Step up here into the bath I have prepared for you.

Khai made his way up the cold white marble steps and stood in the warm pleasant smelling bath.

"Well, sit down."

He lowered himself into the water assuming a crouching position feeling vulnerable and a little indignant at being treated like a child. To take his mind off how he felt he tried to place the aroma the bath had, it was unfamiliar so he failed to place it. Being curious of nature, he thought for a moment about asking the young priestess but being equally as proud, he decided against it.

Senna sponged the bath water over him and rubbed away the filth from his body, which living on the road with little opportunity to bathe properly acquired. The bath was warm and soothing and the priestess's movements slow and firm and Khai slowly felt himself relax. He sat down properly and began to enjoy the experience more. She paused her washing to hand him a golden jewelled chalice filled with a thick, deep red liquid.

"Drink up; it will help you greatly over the course of the evening, and you _will_ need it," she smiled.

It took all of Khai's will not to let his nervous reaction to her statement and all too knowing expression show. He took the chalice and smelled it, trying to determine what it contained, but he could not recognise the scents. This was peculiar to Khai as he was very good at identifying various plants, weeds, and flowers as an adept Alchemist of poisons and remedies, but all he had smelt so far were unfamiliar.

"I assure you it is not poisoned, you will find it pleasant to drink also."

Khai put the chalice to his lips and sipped once before swallowing the entire contents, determined to show the young female human his truer nature.

Bold and fearless he was normally; it irritated him that he was behaving like a young cub.

_Get a hold of yourself Khai, remember who you are_, he chided himself silently. _You are a proud warrior of Ri'Saad's Khajiit clan; dishonour them no further by this show of cowardice. All cubs must go through this to become a man in the eyes of the Khajiit._

It mattered not to Ri'Saad that he was an elf and not a cat person. He was one of them regardless, ever since that day many years ago they took him in and raised him as one of their own, teaching him all the skills of the Khajiit. He had come of age and this was his rite of passage, which all must go through, and go through boldly with honour.

The liquid was unusual tasting, and its effects almost immediate, Khai's senses heightened and he almost could feel each detail of room around him and taste the air, he felt empowered and more alive.

Khai felt gentle hands caress his hair as Senna began to unravel the untidy braids of his filthy long blonde hair. Once all braids were completely untied she poured warm soapy water over his head, wetting his hair thoroughly. Then Senna began to massage his scalp with a musky smelling, soapy substance she had been using previously on his body. Khai closed his eyes and laid his head languidly into her strong fingers as they worked the lather into his scalp.

_This was what the noble classes experienced at every bath time, beautiful maidservants to do even the most menial tasks,_ Khai thought blissfully; he felt so much like a noble right at that moment, he envied a life of luxury such as that. In the position he sat in he could not see the hint of a smile upon Senna's lips behind him.

"You are enjoying this are you not," Senna commented.

"Yes, I feel like nobleman, not a poor and simple Khajiit warrior."

"You wish for riches?"

"No, not really, but living like this would not be a bad thing."

"Perhaps, you need a wife to wait on your every whim."

"They would do that?"

"Some would, those that know no better would do anything their _man_ asked."

"It is different for the Khajiit; it is every man and women for themself. Young cubs are taught early to pull their own weight and not to be a burden."

"I like _and_ approve of this idea, no one should be a burden, or slave, or servant. There should be always giving and receiving in equal amounts."

After rinsing all the soap from Khai's hair and body, Senna instructed him to stand. She held out her hands to him to escort him safely down the stairs to stand before her as she began drying carefully his smooth caramel coloured skin with rough gauze like material, then focusing her attention to his recently cleaned long strands of wheaten coloured hair, which glimmered with gold in the flickering light.

Contented she had dried him off sufficiently Senna switched to apply various oils covering every inch of his body, massaging them in deeply. Khai watched her intently, as she navigated herself efficiently around his body; he smiled when he heard her making quiet appreciative sounds unknowingly. Her hands kneaded and rubbed his taut well-muscled frame, and his confidence began to rise slightly, he soon began to feel more eager toward the ritual that lay ahead for him.

His young male blood coursed through his veins and warmed his body entirely. A carnal wildness began to fill him and his body responded accordingly to reveal his internal yearnings stirring within him. For a moment, he felt embarrassed by this; he felt his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"I…I'm sorry." Khai blurted.

"You have nothing _at all_ to be sorry about. You are splendidly magnificent, a _very_ fine male specimen. I confess, I am a trifle jealous towards the others being able to participate tonight."

"You won't be, oh, why not?"

"I am not yet a fully-fledged priestess, are you disappointed?" she teased stroking a fingernail lightly across one chest muscle.

"Ah, well, yes I… I guess so." Khai felt his loins surge with warmth at the priestess's touch.

"Well don't be, I promise you the others will _more than_ compensate," she said smiling luridly.

Khai's heart thudded erratically for a moment in his chest and for a moment, he was lost in her gaze.

"Well you are ready except for one last thing." She wandered to the back of the hall and came back carrying a gold threaded amber coloured silk cloak. "You are to wear this." She helped him slip each arm into the sleeves of the garment and stopped him from fastening at the front. "No, no, you must present yourself to Diabella as you are. I told you it was my job to ready you, and I would say you are more than ready, yes." She smirked again; Khai could not prevent himself from smirking a little also, his excitement growing more intense.

Most of the fear he had come in with had now left him for whatever reason. This time he followed Senna with confidence as she led him through the myriad of passageways downward into the depths of the temple. He felt exhilarated by the expectation of what lay ahead for him. Khai admired Senna's graceful confident steps and the sway of her firm round buttocks when she walked. She was a beautiful human female and he found himself truly disappointed she would not be a part of things tonight.

**Offerings and Atonements**

"We are here." Senna announced as she pushed open the large metal doors, which opened into a smaller room, lit with candles and smelling of exotic incenses. Decorative scarlet coloured rugs embossed in gold coloured thread, covered various sections of the floor. The tall stonewalls were adorned with reflective glass. On the very back wall stood a tall golden statue of the Goddess, Dibella, draped in golden robes similar to what Khai was currently wearing. The outline of her luxurious bosom and her accentuated female sex showed clearly through the opening at the front, as he was. The symbolism of his state of dress and hers, beginning to make itself clear to him.

The High Priestess seemed to glide across the floor in an ethereal manner as she approached him, and took his hands in hers and held them before her.

"Welcome Khai," she said in a deep melodic voice. "My name is Hamal; I am the High Priestess here at the Temple. Thank you, Senna. You have done well, as always." She smiled as her eyes travelled downward the length of Kai's body to his noticeable arousal. "Let us begin then shall we."

As if it were a cue the three other priestesses in the room came over, one taking his left hand, another taking his right. The High Priestess led the procession and another walked behind Khai as they approached the statue of Diabella.

"Kneel upon the cushion," the High Priestess commanded. Kai looked down and saw a black & gold velvet covered cushion lay a few feet in front of the statue he knelt down on it obediently.

"The ritual begins with your offering to the Priestess."

"I didn't bring anything with me, I wasn't told about…"

"Oh, dear lad, but you are mistaken, you have brought plenty." The priestess placed an azure coloured bowl with gold leaf embellishments before him, and kneeled in front of him signalling the others to follow suit.

The priestess behind him began to stroke and massage his back and hips, the others at his sides petted his shoulders and arms, and the three began to kiss and worship his body.

"Dibella, we give thanks to you for your provision to your daughters, all males. We bring to you this male _Bosmer_ youth our goddess, and ask that you to guide him as his passes from childhood to manhood." The High Priestess prayed. Her right hand began to stroke and massage his well-oiled arousal firmly, and she lifted her left hand high above her shoulder as she exalted Diabella.

Khai groaned in ecstasy, as he became lost in the sensation. His loins building with a familiar fire, and it began to dawn on him the offering he was about to make.

"He gives to you this offering of his seed in the hope that you are pleased and visit him this evening."

Khai's hips bucked uncontrollably a few times; white light burned the back of his eyeballs as his seed exploded from his loins into the bowl.

"Lovely," the High Priestess praised. "I believe this is probably not the first time you have spilled your seed, there has been other times, yes? You must confess, the Goddess knows."

"There have been a few other times… I guess, yes."

"Were you alone on those occasions?"

Khai nodded and glanced downward not enjoying the disapproving look he was now receiving, to his surprise, he noticed he was still hard as a rock.

"Dibella will of course demand recompense from you for these blasphemies before we go further. How many times would you say, One, two or more?"

"I, I don't know…more I guess."

"Ten, more than ten?"

"No, not more than ten times," Kai answered hopefully.

She nodded and scowled at him, "Well then, we shall make it an even ten."

Khai felt lower than a worm, _but she does not understand how it is _he tried to console himself, _I am old enough to have had a mate by now_. Had the Clan permitted me to take a Khajiit female I would not have had to, to do...it.

As it was, his rite of passage had been delayed because his clan leader believed it to be not proper for him to have it performed among the Khajiit, but rather his own kind, but in the end the leader settled for it being performed by a human, once he learned about the Temple of Dibella in Markath. He wanted to explain, but instead he kept his mouth firmly closed, he doubted it would matter anyway.

What Kai was not aware of was, that her displeasure was not because she thought him filthy but for an entirely different and unexpected reason which she began to explain.

As if she read his thoughts the High Priestess said, "You need to understand boy that your seed was created for the female to make life with, and your organ is explicitly for the pleasuring of women, there is no excuse for your misuse."

Khai swallowed hard.

"Never was it intended for your own enjoyment. To pleasure yourself, is to rob the daughters of Dibella, of her gift to them. Something our Dibella _does not_ look kindly on. You shall prostrate yourself before her now and beg her forgiveness as you make your atonement. If she hears you, and is placated by your plea we shall continue." The High Priestess pointed to the floor where he was to lay.

Khai raised himself up from his kneeling position on the cushion, the robe was harshly stripped from his body, naked he moved over to the position the priestess referred and lay face down upon carpeted floor. He felt his aroused member against his own flesh imprisoned uncomfortably by his hips and the floor's rough surface. A feeling of apprehension came over him and he glanced upwards at the now towering priestess causing his anxiety to increase.

"Out stretch your arms and keep your eyes down, you are not yet worthy to look upon us or our mistress. Then you shall say the words – 'Forgive me goddess, I have transgressed. Have mercy upon your servant who knew no better. I vow never again, to violate your will in this manner. Hear my plea. Then you repeat it for every time you transgressed'. Understand."

"Yes."

"Okay, begin."

"Forgive me goddess, I have transgressed. Have mercy upon your servant who knew no better. I vow never again, to violate your will in this manner. Hear my plea."

Then it came, thwack followed quickly by a burning sensation on his back. Khai was no stranger to a horsewhip across his back, the Khajiit took the discipline of cubs very seriously, and he had erred on many occasions mostly due to the incessant fights and challenges from the other male Khajiits, but this was different and hurt a much more, but he did not cry out.

"Again!"

"Forgive me goddess, I have transgressed. Have mercy upon your servant who knew no better. I vow never again, to violate your will in this manner. Hear my plea."

Thwack. Khai grimaced silently into the floor and took a breath to gird himself as he repeated the chant.

"Forgive me goddess, I have transgressed. Have mercy upon your servant who knew no better. I vow never again, to violate your will in this manner. Hear my plea."

Thwack, this one came across his buttocks, the pause between each blow was timed exactly so that he felt the complete range of sensations from the initial strike to the emanating heat that transpired. This continued another seven times, once for each _transgression._

There was no place on his back, buttocks, or thighs, which did not scream out in pain at the conclusion. He preferred his beatings to be with a horsewhip he decided, not daring to allow his eyes to search out the implement of abuse the priestess had used upon him. He wished he knew; he was sure he wanted to avoid whatever it was in the future.

"Stand, let us see if Dibella has been appeased."

Khai wondered briefly how they would know Diabella had been appeased, as he stood but he dared not to ask. His previous mental eagerness had now subdued somewhat, although strangely he was more aroused than before and with surprise discovered he was achingly hard. The resonating heat and throbbing in his backside had aroused him more, this puzzled Khai but intrigued him.

"You are in luck, Dibella is pleased, we can continue."

Khai fought the urge to cast a quick displeased scowl at the Diabella statue lest he anger her somehow and he was submitted to more _recompense_, but instead chose to glance down at his enlarged length, _oh so that's how they know. Khai mused_.

The High Priestess pointed to the coffin like marble altar in the centre of the room. "Lay yourself down on that and we shall begin."

Khai caught a glimpse in one of the mirrors of the stripes across his back and buttocks, now corrugated with welts, a few cracks had even broken his skin.

_These priestesses are vicious. I thought this place was about worship, love, beauty and the art of lovemaking_, Khai scowled internally._ I cannot figure out how this fits in at all,_ he winced as his abused backside made contact with the cold hard surface of the altar._ I think I am afraid of what else these priestesses, no witches, will do to me tonight_, and gingerly lowered his back down, but after a while the cold soothed away the incessant ache a little_. _

**The Young Priestess**

All the priestesses immediately went to work, covering his body in kisses and worshipful strokes of their hands. The High Priestess drew Khai's knees apart and motioned to the smallest priestess who had been standing next to her. The priestess disrobed, and Khai noticed she was very young, almost his age he thought. Her vibrant red hair was styled neatly in a long bob; her emerald green eyes gleamed at him willing him to relax as she took up position between his legs. Small pale hands gently took hold his arousal and stroked his soft hard flesh firmly before she lowered her head and allowed her mouth take over; drawing him into her mouth.

Khai felt awash with a rush of feelings as she drew all of him into her warm wet orifice and sucked firmly. Khai quickly forgot the woes of his previous trials and watched, mouth agape, at the priestess as her head bobbed up and down. Khai had never before experienced such bliss, his eyes rolled back in his head as he neared release almost immediately.

Sensing Khai was close to the edge the High Priestess straddled his waist, hovering her body over his, guiding the tip of his erection to her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself over him until she completely sheathed his hard flesh within her.

Khai senses went into overload as his member experience the warm slippery folds of female flesh around him for the first time. Khai could not stifle the deep moan that escaped his throat.

Ignoring him the priestess began to move upon him, her small light frame bobbed up and down with a steady rhythm.

The priestess's hands reached up to small pert bosoms with rosy pink tips and began to rub them and squeeze them, throwing her head back in wild abandon as she rode him. Khai stared at her, only partially coherent, dimly he wondered if he should be the one doing that to her, when the High Priestess broke through his thoughts when she began to chant in some language Khai had not heard before, and all the priestesses answered in canon.

Khai felt the tell-tale tension build to overflowing in his loins; he closed his eyes and with a half grunt-half-shout his body released powerfully upwards into the thrusting priestess. She echoed his release with her own; he felt her sex contracting strongly around his own as she continued to grind upon him. Khai was totally enthralled by the experience.

The Young Priestess removed herself from her position astride him and stepped down gracefully from the stone altar.

**The Dark Priestess**

The next priestess removed her cloak, revealing smooth dark brown skin and charcoal black hair that framed beautiful deep brown eyes. She was much younger than the High Priestess, but older than the small one, perhaps in her twenties Khai thought. She said nothing but instead reached for Khai's hands, wordlessly instructing him to rise to a sitting position, Khai obliged as she climbed up on the altar in front of him and kneeled before him gesturing for him to copy her.

As soon as Khai was in a position that pleased the dark priestess, she raised herself upwards cupping his chin and jaw in her hands she covered his mouth with her own and began a long drawn out kiss her naked body pressed closely to his. Khai had no idea how to respond so he chose to mimic her actions. It seemed like he made the right choice as the priestess took the kiss to the next level by prising open his lips with her tongue, invading his mouth with it. Khai's emotions swam as numerous sensations vied for his attention as her flesh pressed hard against his, he could feel her soft round breasts and the ticklish brush on his thigh from the dark brown curly patch of hair he had spied earlier between her legs.

_If I died right now, I would die happy_ Khai thought blissfully. _How much time has been wasted, when I could have been doing this?_

The act of sex had not looked like that much of a big deal to him; he had spied on Khayla and Kharjo in their tent more than once, it looked more like a fight for dominance than an act of love, much different to what he was experiencing now.

Khai relished the taste of the female's tongue inside his as it massaged his own tongue and the insides of his cheeks. He responded by rolling his own tongue against hers and chased it around his mouth.

The priestess's hands began to trace the sinews of his neck downwards over the curves of his shoulders and then over to his back. Khai winced as she touched one of the welts. She pulled back and stared soulfully with her dark brown eyes into his vivid blue ones, Khai melted under her gaze, with that simple look, she had owned him instantly. He began to feel a tingling sensation and soothing warmth on his back, the priestess moved her hands over his shoulders and back muscles to his lower back and proceeded down to the soft flesh of his buttocks, where her hands went the tingling sensation followed. Her gaze held his the entire time, Khai was so lost in her beautiful eyes he did not even realise she was healing his wounds. When finished she smiled at him and Khai mustered a dopey love-struck smile back.

Her hands moved around to the front of Khai's chest, and began to move in circular motions around the contours of his well-defined muscles working inward to his nipples, and then spiralling outward again. Khai closed his eyes, savouring the feeling allowing the effects to wash over him. His need to be inside her grew with each touch; he began to feel the urge to take her forcefully in his arms and lay her down upon the altar and take her, but his courage was not quite enough to carry him there.

The priestess lowered her mouth to his left breast and gave it a flick with her tongue, and then placing her entire mouth began to lathe her tongue back and forth across it, pushing Kai higher into a euphoric state. Playfully she nipped him before changing to the other side and repeated the process. Khai wondered as he felt his loins reacting strongly, if he could control himself, and fought desperately to come down from the urgency he was feeling.

Then the dark priestess stopped, experience telling her Khai was close to the edge and took his hands and placed one on each of her firm round breasts. Each fit perfectly in the spread of his hands; he squeezed and rubbed tentatively, unsure of how to progress. Again, he decided to mimic the actions she had performed on him.

He massaged and kneaded her breast simultaneously and awkwardly, Khai looked up to her face to discover she was enjoying his ministrations, her eyes fully closed. Khai explored with wonder and fascination her breasts, and then nipples, now firm hard little buds, intermittently kneading her breasts he marvelling at the softness of her skin.

Feeling emboldened he took the next step and lowered his mouth down to her one of her hard dark pink nipples. He licked it once discovering it was slightly salty to taste, which made him wonder what he tasted like to her, before taking the whole of the large dark brown ring, which framed each nipple into his mouth and began to suck and lathe as she had. The priestess hummed her appreciation, and Khai's confidence soared, and he progressed to the other side, adding a nip intermittently to his sucking.

The priestess was confident of her pupil's progress and moved to the next phase of the lesson.

Lifting Khai's head from her breast, she rose upward to kiss him sensuously on the lips before beginning a trail of kisses down his chest, over his abdomen to his arousal. She licked the sensitive tip and Khai's hips bucked forward; she lowered her mouth over the head slowly taking its entire length into her mouth sucking up and down a few times before swallowing him down to the very base of his shaft. Khai let out a gasp of shock mixed with pleasure, this was almost too much, and his hips bucked once more. The young girl lifted her head and sat back drawing Khai's head slowly forward and down to the moist folds between her thighs.

Khai stared momentarily at her slick, wet, dark pink opening. Intoxicated by her scent he leant forward eagerly and began to move his tongue across the bud that stood out at the top of her slit drawing a husky moan from the priestess. Proud that he had done the right thing he began to suck it gently, even testing with a gentle nip. With his tongue, he ventured inside the salty crevice that flowed freely with juices. He wanted so badly to enter her now more than ever, it was almost killing him, but he was unsure if he should take the lead yet.

Khai did not have to wonder any longer. The priestess sat up; lifting his head to her face, she kissed him gently as she manoeuvred herself over Khai's knees until she straddled the top of his bent knees. Continuing her sensual kiss, she lowering her hand to Khai's arousal, stroked it gently a few times before moving further over her pupil, and guiding him into her opening, taking all of him to the hilt in one movement. She rose up slowly gripping him with the strong muscles of her female sex. Khai felt the delicious pressure as she rose upward, and the releasing him before lowering herself back down. Khai groaned, consumed with pleasure.

She did this a few times before embracing Khai tightly in her arms forcing him to move with her until she stopped allowing him to take over. Khai continued to thrust upward; the closer he was to release, the harder, and faster he went, becoming erratic toward the very end. He came with a shout the same time the priestess's moans and contractions signalled she too had climaxed.

Khai felt his heart pounding and noticed he was a lather of sweat. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally spent, but still erection did not fade. It dawned on him that the drink Senna had given him was responsible.

_What next_? He wondered. _Could there possibly be more_? _Could he endure more?_

**The High Priestess**

Yes, there was more. This time it was the High Priestess, Hamal that stepped forward. The other priestesses had the duty of disrobing her. She stood before him commandingly, completely naked. She was an older woman maybe forty, but still looked extremely beautiful; at least she did to Khai. Her skin was a pale pinkish colour and her eyes pale blue, only a hint of wrinkles on the outer edges. Khai gazed up at her ample human bosoms, mesmerized as he watched them move as she moved. Khajiit female breasts were much smaller and more concealed, as was the male's sex. For a long time as a young boy, he had endured ridicule from the other young Khajiit males at what seemed like to them his outrageously large sex organ that hung outside his body like some deformity.

The High Priestess began to chant again and the others echoed. Two priestesses, one on each of his arms helped him down from the altar and led him to one end. Khai's legs were rather weak and wobbly, he was thankful for the assistance he had in moving.

The High Priestess stepped up, kneeled upon the altar, and began to sway and pray in the unusual tongue and the chanting resumed.

As she changed into a seated position, the dark priestess brought to her a robe and put it on her. It was the exact same as the one worn by Dibella's statue. Khai's interest peaked and he licked his lips in anticipation of what seemed like the finale.

The Older Priestess lay herself down upon the altar, the two priestesses at his sides stepped back, and the young priestess brought to him the robe he had entered in and redressed him in it and moved to stand with the others. Khai stood motionless, unsure about what was required of him when the High Priestess held out her hands to him beckoning him to come to her. He stepped up to the altar beginning to experience the first feelings of being a man, he understood that he was to make love to her, to pleasure her in the way he was designed to do, the first time as a man. It would be a lie if he had told himself he was not anxious, he was, but he was also hungry for what lay silently calling to him, urging him onward through his fears.

Khai stood beside the woman on the altar and he outstretched his hand to caress her flesh; a little nervous, Kai shook a little and he silently hoped she did not see. He bent down to one knee and kissed the spot his hand had just touched. He stopped and looked up at the women, he saw her gently smile, and so he continued in his clumsy first attempt at lovemaking, his hesitant touching and kissing of her body melted slowly into fervent worship of her glorious curvaceous female form. He became lost in her sweet scent, the warmth that met his lips, the soft curves of her hips and breasts when he finally tasted her lips in his first real kiss, it was wonderful. All thoughts and feelings of exhaustion vanished.

His touch and his kisses led in a sweeping, winding path downward until he arrived at the soft fuzzy junction at the tops of her thighs. A hand tentatively ventured into the brush, searching for what he knew lay hiding within. His lips went to the soft flesh of her inner thighs, inhaling deeply her female scent; his fingers found what they sought as they parted the moist opening and boldly entered. The first finger revelled in the slickness of her womanhood as it squirmed and explored another soon joined it. Slowly he withdrew them slightly before plunging them inward once more, eliciting his first moan from the woman. Encouraged, Khai lowered his mouth to her sweet core and kissed the soft red pearl between her folds. Then carefully he lapped twice with his tongue, and the Priestess's back arched in response, so Khai began to work his tongue, his aim to draw more of the same from her, feeling powerful as he made the woman writhe and keen for him.

His body began to ache with need to enter the woman, to commit his first act of sex and becoming a man in the process. His mouth stopped its ministrations and he climbed up between her legs and covered her with his body. Holding his length in his hand, he guided it to her waiting entrance, teasing her a little with its tip, eyes wide open he watched her face dance with longing, it suddenly dawned on him she was longing for him and he understood only he could give her what she wanted right now. _This is_ _my gift to her_, he thought as he entered her. He thrust slowly and carefully until his own longing took control and quickened his movements, harder and harder he pumped, he had closed his eyes and so he did not notice when all the candles that lit the temple went out.

**Dibella's Bedchamber**

Khai's eyes opened only slightly, his eyelids heavy with ecstasy. A sudden rush of information eventually plummeted through to his lust numbed brain and he realized he was not in the Markarth Temple any longer. Wildly he looked downward, hoping to gain some insight from the High Priestess, to his horror he realised it was no longer she that he was making love to, but some other woman he did not recognise. His breath drew back sharply and his actions halted instantaneously.

"Do not be alarmed, dear one," the woman said. "It is only I, Dibella."

_That's supposed to reassure me_? Kai mused.

He stared down at the beautiful dark haired beauty under him. A bluish glow from behind him illuminated her soft pale skin pleasantly. Her long thick wavy black tresses spilled out over the altar and down to the floor, like liquid. She was stunningly beautiful. Large, round, dark sapphire, eyes framed by thick long dark eyelashes stared up at him luridly, her full red lips were pursed with a hint of a smile.

"I am very pleased with you, dear lad; it is not often I find a mortal of such quality _and_ ability. You will be pleased to learn I have chosen _you_ to be one of mine very own, my own close companion." Her voice was deep and throaty, so enticing, just listening to her speak made Khai's loins ache.

"You…your what?" he stammered.

Dibella laughed deeply her body vibrating under his.

"You are to be my spouse, dear boy. This is both an honour, and a gift, are you not pleased?"

"But, but…"

"There is no need to concern yourself with the details, I _assure_ you, you will find our arrangement to your liking, but for now let us focus on you completing the task you came here to do."

Khai continued to stare at the Goddess, his foggy brain trying desperately to process what was occurring.

"You do remember what it was you were doing, yes?" she laughed again deliciously, fanning the already fervent fire burning deep in Khai's being, pushing Khai's remnant power of thought far away, abandoning it in the midst of a mist-like lusty cloud.

Khai initial movements were unsure and haphazard, but he soon found his body was quick to re-take the reins and his thoughts fully disengaged and the newborn lover in him took over.

Dibella was quite vocal in her enjoyment, and responded forcefully, her hips moving up to meet Khai's every thrust. She clawed at his back and shoulders, her legs wrapped around his torso in a vice-like grip. The Goddess's wild abandon spurred Khai on with feeling of manliness and power, never had he felt so alive. It was true he was born to do this.

His feeling of being overwhelmed with euphoria almost drowned out the Goddess's jarring contractions as she reached her first climax. Khai's body followed with his own release his body wracked with violent contractions and he uncontrollably thrust out a loud shout, which echoed around the dark chamber as he collapsed on top of Dibella too spent to do anything else.

"Dear boy do not stop now, continue,"Diabella purred.

Khai opened his mouth to object but before he could say the words, he felt a rush of stamina and desire fill his being, and so he obliged the Goddess with her request. Inspired by the notion of changing positions, he lifted Diabella up to his chest and raised himself to a kneeling position, carefully asserting Dibella's position upon him, and together they writhed together until they reached release again.

Take a few moments to rest if, and then _p-lease,_ do that to me _a-gain_, and again." She giggled melodically.

_Again,_ Khai groaned inwardly_. I hope that drink of Senna's is still working. I have a feeling I am in for a long night._

Khai was in for a long night, he made love to the Goddess countless times, countless because much of it became like a blurred dream by next morning. When he awoke, Khai was lying on a large stone bed amongst furs and pillows, he guessed he was still at the temple but they must have moved him to another room. The Goddess was gone, and he began to wonder if it had in fact been only a dream, some side effect of the rite and too much sex for his first time; maybe his brains had been overloaded by the so many fantastic feelings. Khai sighed as he recalled just how fantastic those feelings were.

"Good morning sleepy head," a cheery feminine voice disrupted his thoughts. "I have heard you had yourself a very full night. How are we feeling then?"

Khai recognised the voice as being Senna. He turned his head toward her and smiled weakly.

"I had a feeling you were special, you have pleased the Goddess, you do not know what a great thing for you, and for the Temple it is. To honour this occasion they have made me a full priestess. I am so happy. How are you feeling?"

"I, I don't know, I only just woke up." Khai sat up tiredly. "I'm a little tired I guess." He lifted up his furs to investigate he was still intact being slightly concerned about the state of his manhood. "I did not think it was possible to …do that so many times …in one … time."

"Well not usually, not without help anyway, I told you, you would need that drink." Senna smiled. "Well rest up, I hope you don't have to be anywhere for a while."

"Why?"

"I have been granted the blessing of being the first to lie with you as Dibella's Spouse and experience her Gift first, but the others will follow afterward.

"I take it you don't mean lay down, as in sleep, dare I say, rest. Khai flopped back down on his back, "You _are_ kidding me right? More? How can I possible do… that more?"

"Do not fear Khai, you have the Gift now. You will see. For now, I will get you something to eat; I think you have earned being waited on just this once. Now be a good little man and shush."

Khai heard Senna humming to herself as she went off to the kitchen. _She should be so happy_, Khai smiled. _Oh come now Khai, surely there are worse things that could be happening to you right now._ Khai smiled again and folded his arms behind his head. _This is true, _he answered himself_; this is true. I wonder how much rest I will be allowed?_


End file.
